Chipmunk Christmas oneshots: Cookies
by Awesomo3000
Summary: The second of the Chipmunk/Chipette Christmas oneshots! Jeanette has decided to make Simon something special this Christmas. But it goes horribly wrong! Will Simon mind? CGI version. Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hi, everybody! Awesomo3000 here, and here is the second Chipmunk/Chipette Christmas oneshot! **

**OMG, I can't believe that Christmas Day is finally here tomorrow! Whoo-hoo! In the words of the Cat in the Hat, "I'm so exciiiited!"**

**This Christmas oneshot is for Simonette, and the Theonor one should be posted tomorrow if I have time. I know, I still haven't updated Chipwrecked yet, but don't worry, I will soon! **

**Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!**

**Cookies**

As Alvin led Brittany up the staircase, Simon folded his arms across his chest and smiled proudly to himself. A confused looking Jeanette hopped off the fireplace mantel and onto the couch, landing right next to Simon on the couch arm.

"Why do you think he's taking Brittany upstairs?" she asked, straightening her purple glasses. Simon just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." he replied, pretending to be as confused as her.

"Mmm." Jeanette responded in agreement, nodding her head. The others then began finishing off decorating the living room, hanging up the ornaments and placing lights, tinsel, and bunches of holly in different places. Finally, after five minutes, they finally finished and stepped back to admire their handiwork. The living room now looked amazing and really Christmassy now. Everywhere they looked, they saw nothing but festive decorations.

"Well, good work, guys." said Dave, "It looks like we're finally ready for Christmas Day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Now it really is Christmas." agreed Eleanor, staring in awe at the hard work they had all done. Then, they heard small footstep noises coming from behind them. Everyone in the living room turned around to see Alvin and Brittany coming down the stairs together, holding each other's paws. Simon just smiled at this.

"Hey, guys." said Alvin, admiring the Christmassy looking room.

"Looks good, guys." Brittany added, looking at the living room decorations. Theodore, Dave, and the Chipettes just stared at them.

"Uh, Alvin? Why are you and Brittany holding hands?" asked Theodore. Alvin pretended to look offended by his younger brother's question.

"What, a guy can be with his girlfriend on Christmas?" he asked jokily. With that, Alvin and Brittany both turned and jumped onto the couch in front of the fireplace. They sat down and cuddled up close to each other, Alvin gently stroking Brittany's soft fringe.

"Well, that was unexpected." said Dave at last, after what seemed like a minute of silence.

"Young love." Simon replied. He then turned around and going upstairs to the bathroom. Jeanette then turned around and hopped off the couch, heading towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" asked Eleanor. Jeanette turned her head to look at her baby sister.

"To make some last minute Christmas presents for tomorrow." the purple clad Chipette replied, before turning around and going into the kitchen. Dave followed her inside and saw her jump on top of the oven.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" he asked. Jeanette jumped in shock at the sound of his voice, until she realised it was only him.

"Oh, Dave! You scared me." she said, holding her chest.

"Sorry." Dave replied, "But what are you doing in here?"

"I'm going to make Simon something special for tomorrow." Jeanette responded, gesturing to some cooking things and ingredients on the kitchen top she had gotten ready.

"But… isn't _Eleanor_ the sister who cooks?" Dave asked, looking quite confused.

"Well, I've been watching her and Theodore cook together, and I've picked up a few tips from them." Jeanette said, "So I thought I'd give it a try. For Simon" Dave nodded his head in response.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it." he said, turning around. He then walked out of the kitchen, quietly shutting the door behind him. Jeanette then turned and opened up Eleanor's cookbook.

"She won't mind if I just borrow this." she muttered to herself, thumbing through the pages until she finally found the recipe she was looking for.

"Double chocolate chip Christmas cookies." Jeanette read the title from the book, "I hope Simon will like these." With that, she began reading the instructions on the recipe, slowly following them, so that the festive treats would be perfect.

"First, mix in the flour and eggs in a bowl." she read. Jeanette then poured some of the flour into a glass bowl, before closing up the bag. She then cracked open two eggs on the edge of the bowl and dumped the yolk on top of the white powdery substance. Finally, she grabbed a whisk and began mixing the gooey egg and the powdery flour together, until it became a sloppy substance. Jeanette then looked back at the cookie recipe.

"Next, add in three and a half teaspoons of white sugar, and then some milk." So, Jeanette opened up a bag of sugar and picked up a teaspoon. Then she carefully scooped three and a half teaspoons of the sugar into the bowl. And then Jeanette grasped the small jug of milk in her paws and slowly poured it into the bowl with the flour, eggs, and sugar, before looking at the cookbook pages.

"Then, mix all the ingredients together in the bowl." she read off the pages. The purple clad Chipette then picked up the whisk again and mixed all the sugar, flour, milk, and eggs in the bowl together. She then looked at the recipe on the pages again.

"Next, to make the dough chocolaty, add in half a litre of melted chocolate into the bowl and mix." she read. So Jeanette got the big bowl of melted chocolate she had prepared and she poured some of it into the kitchen scales, until it read half a litre exactly. Then she mixed it in with the whisk until the substance turned completely brown.

"Alright, so far so good." she said to herself, before turning back to the cookbook, "Then, add in the chocolate chips." Opening up a small box of chocolate chips, Jeanette poured the whole box into the sticky dough. She then looked back at the instructions.

"Next, mix dough together with your hands until it is all stuck together." Jeanette then turned away from the book and rolled up her sleeves, before reaching into the bowl and squeezing and compressing the brown sloppy substance endlessly until it all finally stuck together. Shaking the remaining dough off her hands, Jeanette looked at the book again.

"Next, place dough onto a chopping board covered in floor and roll in it until it doesn't stick." Carefully, she tipped the dough out of the bowl onto a big chopping board covered with floor and began to roll it around. Finally, the chocolaty dough had a slight powdery covering around its' once sloppy surface. From Jeanette's point of view, it did look delicious. Jeanette then got out the rolling pin and some Christmassy cookie cutters, ready to finish the festive treats and put them in the oven.

_Good God, this is hard._ she thought to herself, _Theodore and Eleanor make it look so easy. But it'll all be worth it when I'm finished!_

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dave was busy putting on some Christmassy music, including the Chipmunks' Christmas song, while Alvin and Brittany, still on the couch together, were both sharing a box of Christmas shaped chocolates. Eleanor quickly jumped onto the couch and joined them. Theodore, meanwhile, was sitting by the base of the Christmas tree, studying his Christmas presents and shaking them gently, wondering what was underneath the festive wrapping paper. Just then, Simon came into the living room and walked up to his younger brother.

"Hey, Theodore." he said. Theodore looked up and waved at his blue clad brother.

"Oh, hi, Simon!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, Theo, do you know where Jeanette is at all?" Simon asked. Theodore thought for a few seconds before pointing towards the kitchen door.

"The last time I saw her, she went into the kitchen." he replied, "I haven't seen her since." Simon looked at the kitchen door before smiling at his younger brother.

"Great. Thanks, Theodore." he said, before turning and heading towards the kitchen. He was about to open the door when he stopped and pressed his ear against the door, listening to what was happening inside.

0o0o0o0

After flattening the chocolate dough and cutting out some Christmas shaped cookies, Jeanette lay the cookies on a big baking tray and looked at the final recipe instruction in the cookbook.

"Finally, place the cookies in the oven for fifteen minutes on 180 degrees. Then take them out and, as the French say, _voila!"_ The purple clad Chipette straightened her purple glasses and smiled.

"Seems simple enough." she said to herself. With that, she began to make her way to the cooking tray on the counter. But suddenly, her right foot accidently stepped on some egg yolk that hadn't gone into the bowl. Jeanette cried out as she slipped on the gooey ingredient, flailing her arms about helplessly and struggling to keep her balance. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Jeanette slipped and fell. In a panic, she grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find. But unfortunately, that thing was the bowl with the rest of the chocolate.

The glass bowl tipped over and melted chocolate splashed out everywhere. All over the counter, all over the cookies, and all over poor Jeanette. Jeanette stood up and stared at herself in horror. She was completely drenched in melted chocolate. She shook the chocolate off her glasses, and then she looked at her Christmas cookies. The entire baking tray was now too soaked in chocolate. All her hard work was wasted. Jeanette slumped down on the kitchen counter and buried her face in her paws, crying her eyes out. Her special treats for her special boyfriend were now ruined, all because of her clumsiness.

"Oh, God. Simon's gonna be so disappointed when he finds out that I don't have a present for him tomorrow." she sobbed as chocolate dripped from her hair, "And it's all because of me." Just then, the kitchen door opened and Simon walked in.

"Hi, Jeanette. What's going on?" he asked. Jeanette stopped crying to herself and jumped in surprise, when she heard the sound of her male counterpart's voice.

"Oh, God! Simon!" she cried, not knowing what to do. Then Simon's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw Jeanette and the counter covered in melted chocolate.

"Whoa! What happened here?" he asked, jumping onto the counter, trying not to step in the chocolate, "Why's everything covered in… chocolate?" Unable to contain herself any longer, Jeanette threw herself into a surprised Simon's arms and cried hysterically, not caring she was covered in chocolate.

"Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry!" she said through her sobs.

"For what?" asked Simon. Jeanette finally managed to calm down for a few seconds and she pulled herself out of the hug, some of the chocolate all over the front of Simon's blue sweater.

"I wanted to make you something special for Christmas, so I decided to bake you double chocolate chip Christmas cookies." she explained, her voice beginning to crack as she continued, "And it was going well, but then I slipped and spilled chocolate on myself and your cookies and ruined them!" She pointed to the baking tray covered in the melted chocolaty substance.

"I'm so sorry, Simon! It was supposed to be your special surprise and I ruined it with my stupid clumsiness!" Jeanette cried, hugging Simon again, "I'm so stupid!" Simon gently pulled out of the hug and tilted his female counterpart's chin so she was looking in her eyes.

"Jeanette, it's okay, I understand." he said softly, "It's fine." Jeanette looked away, sucking back tears.

"No, it's not." she replied, "It was your Christmas present, and now I've ruined it." Simon touched her chocolate-covered cheek and looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Jen, listen to me. It's alright." he said kindly, "You're not stupid. You're the smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. It's just that cooking might not really be your thing. And I don't need a Christmas present to be happy, when I've got you." A smile began to creep across Jeanette's face.

"Besides, I don't understand why you were making sweets for me." Simon continued, "You're sweet enough for me." Hearing this, Jeanette instantly brightened up.

"You really think so?" she asked, feeling much better now. Simon smiled at her.

"Of course I do, Jeanette. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole life." he responded, "All I want for Christmas is you." Jeanette finally threw herself at Simon happily and hugged him, her lips crashing against his. He was taken aback at first, but as the kiss deepened, he relaxed and enjoyed it. His paws slowly caressed Jeanette's chocolate covered back as Jeanette wrapped her arms around the back of Simon's neck. Finally, after a minute of passionate kissing, they both broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Simon." Jeanette said, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Simon smiled at her as he licked his lips.

"You're welcome." he replied, "By the way, you taste like chocolate." Jeanette giggled and blushed in embarrassment under her chocolaty fur.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she responded sheepishly. Simon just waved his paw in dismissal.

"It's alright." he said, before taking her paw, "Come on, let's go get ourselves cleaned up." With that, the two chocolaty chipmunks jumped down off the counter and headed towards the kitchen door. Suddenly, Simon stopped.

"What is it?" asked Jeanette, sounding concerned. Simon turned to look at her and then smiled. He then wiped off the chocolate around her mouth and gave her another long passionate kiss, before finally breaking apart.

"I love you, Jeanette." he said gently, "Merry Christmas." Smiling back at him, Jeanette leaned forward and gave him a kiss back.

"I love you too, Simon." she replied.

**Well, there's the second oneshot! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please read and review!**

**I will post the third and final Christmas oneshot about Theonor tomorrow if I have time. And, yes, I will try to post the 21****st**** chapter of Chipwrecked as soon as I can. I haven't given up on it, so don't worry! =)**

**So, until the next oneshot, Awesomo3000 out, and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
